


Mercy

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Lumity [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, Mercy by Shawn Mendes, Open ended, Song fic, amity is gay, and a mess, enjoy ig, ie I’m mean, mostly hurt I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Amity gets overwhelmed by her feelings for Luz and tries to run to the woods for some air, but Luz follows her and tries to fix it... Amity is a disaster who can’t really express her feelings without it being a jumbled mess so it takes a minute.Based in the song Mercy by Shawn Mendes thanks to remultifandom on Instagram, they made a Lumity edit to this song and well....
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Songs of Lumity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Luz chased Amity into the woods, catching her wrist in a grip just tight enough for the witch not to be able to pull away.

“Let me go, Luz.” Amity didn’t look back at Luz, not wanting the tears in her eyes to betray her feelings.

“Talk to me, Amity,” Luz’s voice cracked ever so slightly, wrenching at the young witch’s heart. “Please.”

Amity’s arm relaxed, no longer straining to escape Luz’s grasp. The genuine concern in Luz’s voice rooted her to the spot anyway.  


“Titan have mercy,” she whispered to herself.

Luz loosened her grip on Amity’s wrist, hoping the witch wouldn’t run. Amity pulled her hand away, but she didn’t move beyond that - couldn’t, really.

“Amity, what’s going on?”

“You’ve got a hold of me…” Amity trailed off, not sure where she was going with this but almost certain it wasn’t a direction that would end well. “Don’t even know your power.”

Luz’s frown deepened. “What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” The earnest in the human’s soft voice brought new tears to Amity’s eyes.

“I’ve worked tirelessly to be the top student, the ideal child, the perfect Blight.” She said her last name without the usual snobbish pride, replaced with a depricating tone. “I stand a hundred feet… but I fall when I’m around you.”

Luz’s face quickly shifted from concerned to disappointed, recalling what Amity had said to her weeks ago at the library -  _ “every time you come near me, I get in trouble.” _ Luz thought their friendship had moved past that, but maybe not. 

“Amity, I-”

“Then with Grometheus, when you offered to fight him for me, and then offered to go to Grom with me- I can’t figure you out!” Amity was rambling at this point, just saying what she felt without thinking. She was surprised at how good it felt. “It’s like, you show me an open door, then you go and slam it on me! I can’t take anymore!” 

Luz was feeling far too many emotions to show on her face, but it seemed to have settled on confusion, along with a shine of concern in her eyes. She had never seen Amity so… out of control. She didn’t know how to help her.

“Please, let me help you. What can I do to fix this?”

Amity looked at the floor, closing her eyes as tight as she could before finally turning to face Luz again. The stinging red that surrounded her irises cut a concerned gasp out of Luz. 

“Just- please have mercy on me.” Amity’s eyes shone with tears she was barely holding in, and every bone in her body was screaming at her to run. But one glance at the desperate, concerned look on Luz’s face was all it took to hold her in place. “Take it easy on my heart. Even though you don’t mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart, Luz.”

“Amity, I’m sorry, I had no idea I was hurting you.” Luz moved to reach for Amity’s hand, but the witch pulled away and Luz let her hand fall empty back to her side. “What’s hurting you? What do I need to change?”

Amity felt a bitter smile pulling at the edge of her lips, the irony of Luz’s response far from lost on her. One of the many, many things that made being around Luz so hard was how she genuinely wanted to help everyone, even Amity.

“You don’t get it, Luz,” Amity laughed when she said it, but it was a hollow chuckle that Luz saw straight through.

“Then help me get it.” Luz’s eyes were full of that shining earnest that Amity found it impossible to say no to.

“I’d run through the night just to be near you. With my heart open I’d testify in front of Lord Bellous himself.”

The confused furrow of Luz’s brows hadn’t softened, and Amity was running out of the strength to keep her thoughts organized. 

“My pride’s all I have, Luz. Just… I need you to set me free.”

“Amity, I’m sorry, I don’t know-”

At this point Amity snapped, all her walls crumbling against the force of holding herself in. “I’m a puppet on your strings, Luz, and even though you have good intentions, I need you to set me free. It’s like you’re consuming all the air inside my lungs, or ripping all the skin from off my bones. I’m prepared to sacrifice my life, I would gladly do it twice.” 

Luz watched the tears flow freely from Amity’s eyes, registering the downwards tilt of her ears, the almost pained furrow of her brows, the way she was overflowing with an emotion Luz didn’t understand. In the hailstorm of release Luz was standing in the eye of, she realized something. 

She had never seen Amity. 

Sure, she had seen Amity Blight, top student, Lilith’s prodege. She’d seen Amity Blight, the youngest of the Blight line with two relentless older siblings. She’d even seen Amity Blight, the teen who drew herself with characters from The Good Witch Azura series. 

But she had never seen  _ Amity _ . Amity, without walls. Amity, without control. Amity, without her last name. 

“Consuming all the air inside my lungs,” Amity echoed, voice suddenly quiet and shaking. “Oh please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart. Don’t mean to hurt me, but you keep tearing me apart… please have mercy on me… I’m a puppet on your string…”

At some point during her now soft mumbling of an explanation she had sunk to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug. Luz was quick to sit next to her, but hesitant to offer any comfort. 

“I’m begging you for mercy,” when Amity’s eyes suddenly snapped to lock onto Luz’s, they were calm. The kind of calm you might find in the eyes of a patient with a terminal disease, just waiting for the day it claims them once and for all. “I’m begging you,  _ begging  _ you.” She leaned her head back for a moment, looking to the sky with a soft scoff. “Titan, a Blight begging.”

A soft hand placed on her shoulder brought Amity’s attention back to the human at her side.

“Amity, please. I don’t want to hurt you, I never did. What can I do?”

Amity gave Luz a sad, soft smile. Shaking her head as she drew her knees to her chest. “Luz… I’m in love with you. That’s not something you can fix.”

The hand on her shoulder fell, and the concern in Luz’s eyes gave way to shock.

Amity’s head rolled back towards the sky, a bitter smile fixing itself on her lips. “I know. Just… please have mercy on me. Take it easy on my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeo, you made it! I don’t think anyone really reads these, but if you do please feel free to drop other songs or just prompts in general. I’m always happy to take suggestions!


End file.
